Doom Guy's True Story: Doom: Knee-Deep in the Dead
by TheKingofGames1001
Summary: Read the story by the real game through the eyes of Doom Guy himself. Part 1/6. Notice: Only going through Doom 1 and 2, this includes Thy Flesh Consumed. Warning: Due to excessive (bleeping), this is rated M. Reader Discretion is VERY HIGHLY ADVISED! Plus the game is M rated as well.


**The King: Hello my loyal minions... I'm gonna tell you a little tale of creepiness. This is not a creepy-pasta by the way. You see, I have been playing alot of DOOM lately and I just thought that it would be a good idea. Thankfully you all chose to have this project be made. So it is being done, and in DOOM tradition the story will be rated M for the fighting and all that good stuff that some of us have a fetish for. Anyway we all know that Doomguy has no name, we all know that, but in this story there is a good reason that we just call him Doomguy. To understand, read the stupid fanfic you lazy son... oh reader discretion is advised... read the stupid fanfic you lazy son of a (bleep)! And yet I still can't swear. *sigh* Just read, I own nothing.  
**

Chapter 1

Introduction

A long time ago, I join the marines in the year of 2193 after the death of my brother during World War VI. It was the height of the Australian war, due to the new amendments to the constitution, marines like us could not use our real names. Since we couldn't use our names, we were given code names to keep the enemy from finding out our people's family names so they could tear us apart from the inside. Our code names were meant to make the enemy seem that we meant business and struck fear into their soles. Some guys I remember were called Gun Show Kid, Rad Nuker Blast, and E.T. Atari. My name didn't mean nothin' at the time, but after the experience that I have been through and what I've seen, my name is the most frightening name in the entire solar system. My name is The Doom Guy, however my name has gotten so intense that people don't even have time to say the "The" at the beginning so they just call me Doom Guy.

I remember it like yesterday, we were nearing a city on the hot desert outback. My commanding officer, officer Big F(bleep)in' Deal (That's what I called him), had ordered my unit to fire on civilians. I didn't want to hurt innocent people that had nothing to do with the war. I admit I was a softy since I had a female rabbit named Daisy, but this doesn't mean that I will kill people just for peace. While my unit was firing upon the citizens, I fired upon my commanding officer's testicles. I then proceeded to punch his lights out until he was dead before the other started holding me down, but the damage was already done. I was then sent to several military bases and received lashes and was zapped in a number of place on my body. The overall punishment was to be sent to Mars' to be a security guard, boring ass (bleep).

On mars there is the Union Aerospace Corporation, which experiments the use of portals between Mars' two moons Phobos and Deimos. Portals are cool, but why don't they experiment it here? I guess they are but on Mars' it is ridiculous. Barely anything happens on that rusting away planet. Hell, I rather go to Venus and research the acid in it! NOT! The only reason we came to Mars in the first place was to find alien life and water, however we found neither of them on this stupid planet. I've seen pictures of it, and it doesn't look red, looks more like it is a light brown ball with salt pour on the top and bottom of it. I was really pissed at that I was going there. Luckily a distress call was made from the base on Phobos reporting that something crazy was coming through the portals and Deimos had disappeared from Mars' orbit. Me and a team of marines were sent to this base to investigate these events, however due to my recent dilemma with my officer, I was to stay outside of the bases hangar and to wait for (bleep) knows what.

This was so f(bleep)in' boring I could just imagine what it would have been like if I join the Navy or the Airforce, I would have even joined the Army, but no I joined the marines during a war after my brother died. Why is there no common sense now a days? This was stupid. While I was talking to myself in my thoughts, I heard screaming and gunfire through my radio, then suddenly silenced into static. I waited for a while and heard a deep growling sound that didn't sound like one of the workers here or one of my fellow marines. I tried to contact the ship that dropped us off on the moon but no one picked up. I was on my own to find out what the (bleep) was going on here. I would have to find a way back to Earth myself. There was only problem, the only weapon they gave me when I came here was this stupid pistol. Give me a shotgun or something. Well, at least I could defend myself. So I went to find out what exactly happened to them. This is DOOM.

**The King: So what did you think, please review.**


End file.
